


Farewell

by Asaki_Kiri



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: After Episode: E07 A Poor Player, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: 在弗拉特死去的那个夜晚里。尼禄曾请求阿维里奥留下来。而阿维里奥这么做了。





	1. Chapter 1

　　阿维里奥并不知道那天的尼禄是怎么从弗拉特的尸体旁离开的。

　　

　　他先于尼禄一步离开了弗拉特的房间。全无一切规则的决斗，只会在黑手党之间展开。

　　

　　阿维里奥在这场决斗中唯一要做的，只是确保那个活下来的人无论如何都会是尼禄。仅此而已。

　　

　　他试图告诉自己，尼禄的精神状态并不是他该关心的东西。或者，越脆弱的尼禄，就越容易向他敞开心房，让他得以窥探到对方内心更隐秘的角落，也就越容易向阿维里奥交付出那些，他本不该交付给阿维里奥的信任。

　　

　　阿维里奥几近嘲笑地勾了勾嘴角。

　　

　　在阿维里奥和尼禄进入那个房间之前，阿维里奥就已经确定了此后将会发生的一切事情。那是阿维里奥从头至尾计划好的唯一一件事：

　　

　　尼禄将亲手杀死弗拉特。而菲欧会因此永远离开瓦纳迪。

　　

　　从他对着万诺的胸膛扣下扳机的那一刻开始，他的复仇计划就像严丝合缝的齿轮一样开始了缓慢但无可逆转的运作。那个他在脑海中反复构建的计划，阿维里奥会让尼禄失去的，尼禄的“朋友”，尼禄的“兄弟”，尼禄身后的瓦纳迪的一切，都只是这个计划的一部分而已。

　　

　　那些没能没入他的仇人胸膛的子弹撞在花瓶底部发出叮叮当当的脆响，这响声并不比弗拉特的死更令他快慰：他想起了那天尼禄谈起弗拉特的表情，想起了尼禄有关亲人的论调，这一切都让他久违地想起了路谢尔——

　　

　　如果路谢尔还活着的话。

　　

　　如果他有机会见到长大成人的路谢尔的话，他们之间会变成什么样。有关这个问题的答案阿维里奥并不清楚，尼禄的这种烦恼即使对于安杰罗而言也太过奢侈。阿维里奥的内心久违地涌现出了那种名为“嫉妒”的感情，这感情驱使着他第一次提到了自己“早已不在世”的弟弟。

　　

　　阿维里奥压低声音告诉尼禄，过段时间他会让他们见个面。令他意外的是，尼禄并没有追问，阿维里奥因此也不需要再为这句话作出任何解释。但阿维里奥知道，他的确没有欺骗尼禄。

　　

　　这是来自阿维里奥的许诺。

　　

　　他在装满子弹的花瓶旁边抽掉了不知道第几支烟，才终于听见背后的门发出了响声。阿维里奥没有去看尼禄，以他对尼禄不算有限的了解来看，他知道尼禄也不会愿意他看到自己脆弱的一面：万诺下葬的那天，尼禄就曾请求他背过身去。即使他此前已经在男人的眼中见到过了，男人因为愤怒而涌出的泪意。

　　

　　尼禄的眼泪对他而言从此不再新鲜，尼禄的脆弱也同样如此。这不会是阿维里奥唯一一次看到那个面上总是带着笑容的男人，却连背影都带着蜷缩起来的痛苦的痕迹。

　　

　　阿维里奥在他的父母长眠的地方，品尝着他的仇人的死亡、眼泪、新挖出的泥土还有雨水混合起来的味道。他不应该讨厌这种味道，即使它尝在嘴里有些发苦，他不断地这么告诉自己，这一切都应该是他想要的结果。

　　

　　名为安杰罗的男孩在过去的七年中反复品尝的痛楚，他会一样一样还给尼禄，这样也许他的内心就会获得少许的满足。

　　

　　他曾以为尼禄的痛苦会让他满足。

　　

　　但是他没有。

　　

　　至少目前没有。

　　

　　阿维里奥没有回头。他只是缓慢地，缓慢地在既定的路上走着。

　　

　　尼禄突然停下了脚步。

　　

　　阿维里奥也随之停了下来。

　　

　　“尼禄？”

　　

　　漫长的沉默之后，阿维里奥终于开口。

　　

　　却没有得到尼禄的任何回应。

　　

　　“这里没有瓦纳迪的杀手。”阿维里奥低声说道，“即使有，现在弗拉特也……”

　　

　　他的话语被尼禄的动作再一次打断了。就像他们突然停下的脚步一样，长长的巷子中的多余声音也突然静止了。阿维里奥只能听到尼禄的呼吸——像是在压抑着些什么的，和哭声近似，却又短促得可怕的呼吸——在他的耳边突兀地响起。

　　

　　“阿维里奥……”

　　

　　尼禄的双手从背后困住了他。把他囚禁在了一个他并不喜欢的拥抱里。阿维里奥没有试图挣脱。尼禄的呼吸是冰冷的，就像长夜里的空气，但从他的耳边呢喃着擦过时又带起来了阿维里奥无法理解的热度。

　　

　　“是你杀死了弗拉特。”

　　

　　阿维里奥说道，“他死了。”

　　

　　尼禄没有回答他。只是禁锢着阿维里奥的那双手臂又扣得更紧了些。

　　

　　紧到几乎接近疼痛的程度。但阿维里奥并没有试图挣脱。尼禄没有再说出哪怕任何一个单词。时间在那一刻仿佛静止了，阿维里奥能够感到尼禄的胡须扎在自己后颈的触感，猜想着尼禄此时会是什么模样。这样的猜想应当是令人愉快的，阿维里奥这么告诉自己，即使尼禄带来的触碰不总是令人愉快的，就像此刻——

　　

　　像在触碰火焰。阿维里奥找不到更合适的形容词。会感到不同往日的鲜明。难以拒绝的炽热。过于清晰的疼痛。同掐灭蜡烛的火焰完全不同。他想象着也许何时可以让这团火焰彻底熄灭，毁掉它赖以生存的一切，同时努力抑制掉心底莫名涌现出的那点遗憾。

　　

　　总有火焰也无法照亮的黑暗。更何况，火焰燃烧所依托的，也并非全然无辜的石蜡。

　　

　　然后阿维里奥再也无法想下去了。尼禄将这个拥抱变为了一个正面的接吻，并不粗暴，但极具侵略性，阿维里奥迟疑地张开嘴唇——或者这本来就没有什么需要迟疑的，毫无疑问，此刻的尼禄需要来自阿维里奥的安慰——然后尼禄的气息迅速淹没了阿维里奥口腔的每一寸。

　　

　　阿维里奥在这之前从不知道，痛苦也会令人如此欲望高涨。

　　

　　他们之间的情事开始得不算早也不算晚，多少令阿维里奥意外又实在称不上意外。尼禄从不是会在欲望这件事上拐弯抹角的男人，他对阿维里奥的索求也从不遮掩。性爱是他获得尼禄信任的捷径，即使他和尼禄之间的肉体交流，是阿维里奥关于性爱的唯一概念。

　　

　　在这件事上自始至终掌握主动权的仿佛总是尼禄：在瓦纳迪的酒吧里突兀地开始第一个吻的是尼禄。在埋葬万诺那晚粗暴地进入阿维里奥的是尼禄。在流亡的那些夜晚里给予阿维里奥无数亲吻和做爱的也是尼禄。

　　

　　阿维里奥也许可以拒绝。阿维里奥又全然没有拒绝尼禄的理由。这也是复仇的一环，他这么对自己说，即使有些偏差，但尼禄需要阿维里奥——是再好不过的事情。

　　

　　但在阿维里奥有限的关于性爱的记忆中，尼禄从没有这么急切地对待过阿维里奥。从那把左轮手枪中射出的子弹仿佛将尼禄所剩无几的耐心也彻底带走了，留下了的只是一具接近崩溃边缘的空壳。仅此而已。

　　

　　阿维里奥在这个吻中节节败退，而尼禄自始至终毫不迟疑。他的后背贴上了巷子里冰冷的墙壁，直至退无可退的地步，也许尼禄最开始就不曾给他以任何退路。阿维里奥此刻的背脊和冰冷粗糙的墙壁之间只隔着一层薄薄的衬衫，背带甚至比挎在手间的外套更先一步失踪。他的双手被尼禄单手禁锢在头顶，本就松垮的衬衫袖子几乎滑到了肩头。

　　

　　“喂，尼禄……”仅余的理智让阿维里奥说出了注定徒劳无功的话，“一定要在这里吗……”

　　

　　尽管阿维里奥比谁都清楚，他甚至不需要一个答案。

　　

　　阿维里奥本能地试图挣脱，迎来的却是从手腕处突然传来的疼痛，和尼禄毫无预兆开始的、无数带着浓烈酒精气味的侵略性质的吻。尼禄随身总是带着装有Lawless Heaven的酒瓶，而阿维里奥无从猜测他方才究竟喝了多少。那些吻从他不再有衬衫遮盖的手臂内侧，滑到他的脖颈，最后再度席卷了他的嘴唇。

　　

　　尼禄口中的Lawless Heaven混合了奇异的烟草的味道，有些发苦。阿维里奥没有闭上眼，即使此前很多次，尼禄都强硬地要求他在接吻的时刻闭上眼睛，阿维里奥也几乎从未照做过。尼禄接吻时的表情总是相当认真，甚至称得上是有一点与他黑手党的身份完全不相称的温和。

　　

　　只是令阿维里奥惊讶的是，这一次，在月光的映照下，尼禄那双灰蓝色的眼睛也并未阖上。那里面沉寂的浓郁的黑色阿维里奥似曾相识，又几乎称得上是全然陌生。阿维里奥偏过头去，逃开了尼禄的目光，试图掩饰自己心头突如其来涌现的一丝恐惧，却被尼禄在下一秒就强行掰了过来，继续这个称不上愉快的吻。

　　

　　单论床上的话，尼禄几乎还称得上是个温柔的情人，也还是第一次，阿维里奥在尼禄的动作之中感到了彻底的不容拒绝的意味。阿维里奥理解这一切的来源，也并未打算加以阻止，于是他回应了尼禄，并不热情，但尼禄仿佛的确得到了鼓励。他开始无止境一般地掠夺着阿维里奥的呼吸，全然不顾阿维里奥已经几近缺氧。

　　

　　阿维里奥第一次在亲吻的时刻闭上了眼睛。恍惚间，他仿佛再一次渡过了那条悲叹之河。他还清晰地记得笼罩在冥河上空的迷雾，却无法理解这片迷雾为何会在此时再次出现在他的面前。讽刺的是，这一次他的“岛”竟然是名为尼禄的存在。

　　

　　即使他的意识已经模糊，尼禄的吻的触感仍然相当清晰。掠夺着他的呼吸的男人正给予着他无尽的痛苦，却又终于在恍若一个世纪的漫长之后放开了他——肺部传来的刺痛和剧烈的咳嗽让他有些迟钝地意识到，尼禄终于结束了这个比起情趣、更接近于折磨的吻。

　　

　　“尼禄……”阿维里奥在咳嗽的间隙拼命挤出这么一个名字，“如果你要杀了我……那也得找个更合适的地方。”

　　

　　尼禄仍然什么都没有说。他只是认真地凝视着阿维里奥，嘴唇紧抿，然后男人再次低下头去，却没有再要接吻的意思。尼禄在阿维里奥的脖颈上留下了一个咬痕，犬齿划破了本就脆弱的皮肤，然后是舌苔卷过的粗糙的触感。

　　

　　阿维里奥甚至能感觉到那里渗出了血液。

　　

　　这点疼痛于他而言几乎无足轻重，但接下来的事却让他几乎有些慌乱了——尼禄尚且自由的那只手擦过了阿维里奥的睫毛，然后毫不迟疑地盖住了那双他永远看不懂的眼睛。

　　

　　阿维里奥知道尼禄一瞬间变了调的呼吸是在遮掩什么。尼禄仍然不允许自己在阿维里奥面前示弱，即使他整个人的情绪都正在阿维里奥面前敞开。赤裸裸的痛苦，衣不蔽体，却不知道这一切的源头正归属于他未能杀死的阿维里奥。

　　

　　多么可悲。阿维里奥想。

　　

　　“弗拉特的死让你变成了野兽吗？”阿维里奥又咳了一声，他缓慢地、缓慢地这么说着，“尼禄·瓦纳迪，我很高兴，你今晚作出了正确的选择。”

　　

　　尼禄突兀地放开了他。

　　

　　阿维里奥甚至还没来得及松一口气，下一刻，他的双手又失去了只持续了一瞬的自由。

　　

　　那是即使是干练的小偷也会惊叹的手法：阿维里奥的双手不再由尼禄禁锢，而是被自己的皮带紧紧捆住。他甚至不知道尼禄是什么时候这么解下他的皮带的，也许是此前的缺氧让他的触觉也变得迟钝了，又也许是因为，就像他试图从尼禄那里学习玩球的方法一样，尼禄也没有忘记阿维里奥那次让他出的丑——

　　

　　然后他的皮肤接触到了冰冷的空气。阿维里奥的下身再没有什么遮蔽物了。而尼禄仍然衣着完整，一本正经的模样让阿维里奥不由得咬紧牙关。

　　

　　尼禄再一次遮住了他的眼睛。

　　

　　即使对接下来将会发生什么已经心知肚明，阿维里奥还是没来由地因为突如其来的漆黑、和尼禄自始至终的沉默而开始有些慌乱。他尽量把这些突如其来的情绪藏在了微微弯起的嘴角里，而尼禄却似乎把这个笑容读作了默许。

　　

　　尼禄的手指探入了丝毫没有情动的入口。那里粗暴地抽插了几下后也没有放松的迹象。阿维里奥除了疼痛之外什么都没有得到，但他此刻也不需要其余的东西。尼禄更不需要其余的东西。

　　

　　“我希望你值得我追随。”

　　

　　阿维里奥用他全部的力气说道。

　　

　　而尼禄的回答是，他直接进入了阿维里奥。

　　

　　所有的触感在那一瞬间都化为了疼痛。阿维里奥在那一瞬间咬破了自己的嘴唇。尼禄粗重的呼吸在巷子中格外清晰，相比之下阿维里奥的反应就太过安静了——自始至终，他沉默着，即使痛楚已经将他淹没，却甚至连一声像样的闷哼都没有。

　　

　　也许是因为没有任何润滑的缘故，尼禄的进入并不十分顺利。他停下了动作，低声咒骂了两句。也许肉体上的疼痛总归不是单向的，阿维里奥耐心地等待着，等待着尼禄一点点撕裂开自己，等待着尼禄给予他更多的温度，等待着尼禄在他的体内宣泄他无处安放的悔恨和破坏欲。

　　

　　“这是你应得的。”

　　

　　阿维里奥意识到自己的声音也有些嘶哑，但在这种时候就算是他也不可能思考很多。尼禄并没有让他等待太久，他接下来的动作成功让阿维里奥差点将接下来的话语变成了一声惊呼。尼禄放开了那只剥夺了他的视线的手，然后阿维里奥感觉到自己的双脚在那一瞬间彻底悬空，尼禄的双手支撑着他，让他在尼禄与墙壁构成的狭小的空间内毫无活动的可能。尼禄下身的炽热完全地进入了他的体内，随后而来的是一阵强硬粗暴且不容拒绝的冲撞。

　　

　　态度坚决得一如今晚的尼禄。

　　

　　阿维里奥的瞳孔在一瞬间放大了。

　　

　　他失却自由的双手在那一刻无处安放。墙壁并不能成为他的倚靠，阿维里奥在人为的黑暗之中唯一能找到的支点是尼禄的肩头，但他的自尊绝不允许他主动这么做。也许某种程度上，他和尼禄很相似，他们都不允许自己在对方面前示弱——即使是在床上也不行。

　　

　　尼禄啃咬着他的脖颈，那里的血管脆弱到也许随时可以终结阿维里奥的生命。但尼禄没有这么做，他只是在阿维里奥的后穴中抽插着，毫无章法，在干涩的甬道中每一次都试图抵向最深的深处。有一瞬间阿维里奥想起了尼禄七年前他射偏了的那颗子弹，他带给阿维里奥的自始自终只有无尽的痛楚——但不是死亡。没有死亡。也许死亡是一个更好的选项。

　　

　　他能感觉到随着尼禄的抽插，那里渐渐地不再如最初那般干涩。他的身体正在逐渐被打开，痛苦也不再如最初时那般尖锐，但他的心仍然是冷的。即使他的双手已经在撞击中无力地挂在了尼禄的脖颈上，皮带磨着他的手腕和尼禄那里的皮肤，留下同样的印记，他的脸庞也并没有像此前那样，涌上阿维里奥无法理解的热度。

　　

　　他的意识仍然清醒，耽于情欲的自始至终仿佛只有尼禄一人。

　　

　　留给他的，只有尼禄的那颗奇怪地跃动着的心脏。

　　

　　扑通。扑通。扑通。

　　

　　随着尼禄的动作而不断跃动着的心脏。

　　

　　阿维里奥还是第一次如此清晰地听到尼禄的心跳。

　　

　　除此之外，他们的做爱几乎称得上是太过安静了：他们之间没有任何言语上的交流。整条巷子里只剩下了彼此的呼吸声。肉体撞击的声音。衬衫布料摩擦在砖石上的声音。再无其他。

　　

　　打断这一切的，是在仿佛很久之后，上位者在高潮时发出的闷哼。

　　

　　尼禄射在了阿维里奥体内。阿维里奥皱了皱眉，试图从尼禄的禁锢中挣脱。尼禄对这样的反应仿佛很不满，他没有放下阿维里奥，也仍然没有从阿维里奥的体内退出来，而是借着这个姿势，给了阿维里奥一个终于称得上是温柔的吻。

　　

　　阿维里奥没有回应他。同他在这场情事中自始至终扮演的角色一样，阿维里奥甚至没有勃起。尼禄也许并不知道这点。或者阿维里奥并不打算让他知道这点。

　　

　　即使这样的尼禄毫无防备。即使阿维里奥在情事结束的时刻可以轻易地勒断尼禄的脖子。即使尼禄的痛苦是他所享受的。

　　

　　阿维里奥仍然没有对这样的尼禄下手。

　　

　　自始至终，阿维里奥没有闭上眼睛。也没有下一步的动作。这场性事的目的并不是为了愉悦。

　　

　　他想尼禄也一定不知道。

　　

　　性只是性而已。

　　

　　一场苦涩的性事无法拯救任何人。

　　

　　尼禄妄图通过性爱来惩罚自己。

　　

　　却不知道阿维里奥能给他的只有性，而没有爱。

　　

　　阿维里奥什么都知道。

　　

　　他唯独不知道的是，尼禄曾隔着他的手背，在阿维里奥的眼睛上印下过一个吻。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿维里奥在属于尼禄的浴室自慰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿维里奥是尼禄留到最后的雪茄。

　　尼禄放下了阿维里奥。

　　

　　双脚重新落到大地上的那一刻，阿维里奥感觉到有什么东西正顺着他的大腿根部缓缓向下流，他知道那是什么，粘腻的触感令他感到有一点不舒服，但现在的阿维里奥实在懒得费心思去考虑该如何处理。

　　

　　他的双手还仍然被自己的皮带捆着，尼禄也没有丝毫要帮阿维里奥解开的意思。两个人之间的距离仍然太近了，近得他甚至能看到尼禄脸上新冒出来的胡渣和显而易见有些泛红的眼尾。尼禄呼出的温热气息又重新被阿维里奥纳入鼻腔，而阿维里奥的双手仍然缠绕在尼禄的脖颈上。

　　

　　他们之间的姿态亲密得恍若恋人，又狼狈得甚至不像是一对在巷中进行肉体交易的嫖客与男妓。

　　

　　他们之间其实什么都不是。尼禄也许喜欢阿维里奥的身体，但他们之间除了横亘着的七年的仇恨与无尽的谎言之外，余下的就只有痛苦和欲望。

　　

　　也许偶尔地，还有尼禄单方面的所谓“信任”。只是这些从没有那么多。尼禄偶尔也曾抱怨过阿维里奥无趣到甚至不愿过多地谈起自己，却不知道这正合阿维里奥的心意。

　　

　　他们会接吻，但亲吻和做爱对阿维里奥而言从来不代表些什么。

　　

　　尼禄借着这个姿势，试图重新帮阿维里奥穿好他的那件已经不成样子了的衬衫。衬衫上最上面的两颗扣子早已经不知所踪，剩下的也在刚才的混乱中岌岌可危。后背一直紧贴着墙壁的的部分显然是磨破了，迟钝如阿维里奥这时才感觉到那里也传来了一阵刺痛。

　　

　　“我可以自己来。”阿维里奥咳了一声，有些过于平静地低声说道，仿佛那个衣着凌乱不堪的人并不是自己，“只要你放开我。”

　　

　　尼禄“嘁”了一声，几次徒劳的尝试之后，他终于放开了阿维里奥身上已经不能再称之为衬衫的破布，也不情不愿地释放了他的双手，从舌尖压出一个单词：“……抱歉。”

　　

　　“没什么可抱歉的。只是一件衣服而已。”

　　

　　阿维里奥敏锐地注意到尼禄在一瞬间不快地抿起的嘴角，但他并不准备去在乎这些。尼禄小小的不快会让阿维里奥得到一点些微的满足感，尤其是在他全身都散发着无声的疼痛的现在。

　　

　　阿维里奥没有再看尼禄一眼，他低下头去确认自己的状况。手腕上的红痕比起尼禄在他脖颈上留下的那些痕迹来说还不是很麻烦，勒痕应该很快就会褪掉，只是手腕因为长时间的缺血而有些麻木。而阿维里奥明天必须少见地扣紧衬衫的每一颗扣子，如果他不想面对来自瓦纳迪的几乎每一个帮派成员的怀疑而暧昧的眼神的话。腿间那些残余的液体也已经干掉了，不再无声地提醒着阿维里奥，这是尼禄在他身上留下的另一种印记。

　　

　　阿维里奥从不喜欢任何印记，尤其是来自尼禄的，但尼禄总是热衷于此。就好像尼禄在流亡旅行结束的那一刻，递给阿维里奥的那根他抽过的雪茄一样。

　　

　　尼禄会把它暧昧地称之为一个吻。

　　

　　这样的尼禄可以打动任何人，或者说，几乎任何人。

　　

　　阿维里奥无声地叹了口气，唯一称得上糟糕的是，他现在的确正处于衣不蔽体的状态：他的破碎的衬衫——或者称之为布料更合适——对他布满了斑驳的红痕的前胸几乎没有任何遮挡作用，那些痕迹在月光下清晰可见。而他的外套与帽子还散落在脚边的不远处，隐约可以看得出来，那件衣服已经皱得不成样子。

　　

　　阿维里奥沉默着重新将还算干净的裤子穿好，盖住了那些过于暧昧的痕迹。那封来自“他的父亲的一位友人”的信仍然好好地躺在他的裤袋里，紧贴着大腿根部的皮肤，在那里烫下另一种意义上的印记。

　　

　　尼禄适时地将他的皮带还给了他，眉头紧皱，嘴唇紧抿。甚至让阿维里奥有些意外的是，整个过程中，尼禄也同样不发一语，他只是从怀中摸出了一根有些揉皱了的香烟叼在嘴边，却没有点燃它。他的眼神也并没有落到阿维里奥身上。

　　

　　等他重新整理好自己之后，至少，阿维里奥想，除去衬衫的部分，他现在看起来勉强是个正常人了。

　　

　　“走吧。”

　　

　　尼禄掐灭了他那根甚至还没来得及点燃的烟。也许他的打火机在方才也遗失在了某个未知的角落里。阿维里奥点了点头，放弃似地任由自己的衣领敞开着，弯下身去试图捡起那件落满了灰尘的外套。

　　

　　腰部传来的一阵隐约的酸痛让他微微咬了咬牙，但他可以忍受，他足够擅长忍受这种事情。他的动作顿了一下，然后下一刻，一个布满了异常熟悉的味道的东西就这么没头没尾地砸中了阿维里奥的头顶。

　　

　　阿维里奥少见地愣住了一秒。他的身体甚至没有提前向他提出警报。这不是什么好兆头，他想，逼迫自己立刻伸出手去，将遮挡住了他的视线的东西拿在了手上。

　　

　　然后他辨认出了那个再熟悉不过的味道的主人。就好像他立刻明白了这件西装外套的主人想要他做什么一样。

　　

　　那是尼禄身上的味道。混杂着浓重的烟味与酒精的味道，隐约还有一点肥皂的气息。阿维里奥对它的确很熟悉，也许太过熟悉了，即使那气味从不令人愉快，但他的身体已然将它刻进了脑海里。

　　

　　“穿上。去我那里。”尼禄粗暴地下令，“你这样不能一个人回去。”

　　

　　阿维里奥摇了摇头，又点了点头。

　　

　　阿维里奥的直觉告诉自己这时候并不能拒绝男人的提议。他缓慢地将这件于他而言太过宽大的西装裹在了身上，然后将每一颗扣子都扣紧。

　　

　　阿维里奥知道自己现在的模样一定十分滑稽，但他的表情仍然毫无波澜。他和尼禄的视线再次相遇，然后阿维里奥开口：“好。”

　　

　　尼禄替他捡起了外套，将它随意地挎在了手间，又将那顶帽子重新扣回了阿维里奥头上。男人将他的帽檐压得太低了，以至于挡住了他的一部分视野，但阿维里奥并没有伸出手去调整。

　　

　　他们的角色仿佛进行了微妙的对换，除了尼禄仍然走在阿维里奥的面前。自始至终，尼禄并没有回过头来看阿维里奥，他只是按照自己一贯的步调走着，一贯地自信阿维里奥一定会跟在他身后。

　　

　　这份自信并非毫无源头。

　　

　　阿维里奥知道这条路通向的终点在哪里，但他除了跟随尼禄的步伐之外没有第二条道路可走。

　　

　　至少在尼禄看来的确如此。

　　

　　尼禄的公寓对阿维里奥来说并不陌生。这并不是尼禄第一次邀请他到自己的房间来，即使阿维里奥从未在这里度过任何一个夜晚。尽管名义上，这间公寓的所有权属于范高帮的首领，但尼禄仍然坚持用“他的房间”来称呼它——

　　

　　“没有家人的房间并不能叫做家。”

　　

　　阿维里奥还记得尼禄曾对自己如此说道，在范高慷慨地将这间公寓租给瓦纳迪的落难者的当晚，尼禄坐在床边点燃了一支烟。

　　

　　他不知道尼禄为何忽然发出这样的感叹，但阿维里奥此时根本无法恰当地回应尼禄。无论是冷笑话，还是更加锋利的言辞，还是一杯酒，都不是阿维里奥可以赞同的。

　　

　　尼禄将那支抽到了一半的烟递给了仍然站在床边的阿维里奥，假装无谓地拍了拍枕头，“但是，至少这张床还不赖。”

　　

　　阿维里奥犹豫了一下，咬住了尚且湿润的滤嘴：“毕竟还要为这张床付不菲的租金。”

　　

　　尼禄突兀地笑了：“我可不介意为活着支付一点小小的代价。这里到底比露营的破布帐篷好多了。”

　　

　　“……的确，这张床足够让某个人伸展他的手脚了。”阿维里奥掐灭了香烟，就像掐断那点突兀地从心头涌上的记忆，“如果没有什么事的话，我就先回去了。”

　　

　　他重新挎上自己的外套，转身将尼禄一个人留在所谓的“房间”里：“但，就像你说的……这里毕竟不是久留之地。”

　　

　　门锁的“咔哒”声打断了阿维里奥的思绪。尼禄径直走了进去，没有开灯，整个人的背影埋葬在了一片黑暗之中。

　　

　　阿维里奥犹豫了一下，再一次站在了这间屋子的玄关。心里清楚也许这会是最后一次，而他们对这里都不会有所留恋。尼禄会在不久之后回到瓦纳迪，这间公寓也不再是临时的避难所。瓦纳迪会张开双臂欢迎他的游子回家，即使那个“家”里只剩下了最后一个人。

　　

　　文森特·瓦纳迪。

　　

　　阿维里奥没有试图开灯，他轻车熟路地穿过一片黑暗的走廊，眼睛适应了更深一层的黑暗之后，他大概能辨认得出来家具的轮廓。尼禄点起的烟头在沙发旁燃起一点微弱的火星，而他借着这点光亮将那件外套随意地丢在了尼禄身旁。

　　

　　“我去洗澡。”

　　

　　阿维里奥低声说道。

　　

　　尼禄没有回答他。但是那颗火星明明灭灭地动了起来，阿维里奥有些疑惑地看着尼禄走向了卧室的方向，又很快折了回来。

　　

　　阿维里奥抿了抿嘴唇，低下头去。尼禄塞进阿维里奥怀里的是一件衬衫。

　　

　　“……去吧。”尼禄的嗓音比平常更低沉，“阿维里奥。”

　　

　　阿维里奥摸到了浴室的灯的开关，突如其来的刺眼的灯光让他有些不适地眨了眨眼。脱下的衣物同尼禄的衬衫一起随意地丢在了浴室的门口，阿维里奥没有费心思去看镜中自己赤裸的影子究竟有多么狼狈，他背对着镜中的那个面无表情的人影，径直拧开了淋浴的喷头。

　　

　　花洒喷出的热水将阿维里奥从头到脚彻底淹没。往往只有在这种时刻，他才会真实地感受到疲惫，肌肉深处的，神经末梢的，还有不断从他心底涌现出来的那些一点点将他包裹起来。温柔的水流抚慰了他的神经，像上好的酒精和烟草那样麻痹了他的痛觉。

　　

　　阿维里奥闭上了眼睛。

　　

　　他在逐渐弥漫起的蒸汽中想起了路谢尔。想起了母亲做的饼干。想起了父亲在去做礼拜的路上紧紧拉着自己的手。

　　

　　而阿维里奥的眼睛是干涸的。

　　

　　那些记忆阿维里奥从未尝试遗忘过，从他回到罗莱斯的那天起，它们比起过去七年的任何一刻都要清晰。他知道他尼禄的浴室不是一个适合回忆的场合。却又好像再合适不过。这里他的仇人的气息无孔不入，几乎浸透到他的回忆之中，尼禄身上的气味正比什么都更清晰地提醒着他，七年前的那天夜里他都失去了些什么。

　　

　　安杰罗消失了，只留下了一副名为阿维里奥·布鲁诺的面具。他的仇人对他扣下了扳机，然后在七年后给了他一个吻。

　　

　　他知道尼禄不会在他淋浴的时候闯进来，除了他们第一次在这间屋子里做爱的时候。尼禄不喜欢“岛”，也不喜欢范高提供给他的公寓，他大肆嘲笑了几句范高的品味，又强行把阿维里奥拉进一个吻里。

　　

　　劫后余生的快感终究盖过了一切，而做爱总是一个消弭不快的很好的选择。他们之间的性爱没有什么规矩，阿维里奥也从没拒绝过尼禄释放在自己体内，除了阿维里奥从未在尼禄的房间里过过夜，除了——

　　

　　在“岛”上公寓度过的第一个夜晚里，并不是尼禄第一次尝试帮阿维里奥清理，也不是尼禄最后一次在最后一刻同意了阿维里奥无声的拒绝。但至少，尼禄懂得在这种时刻绝不要打扰阿维里奥，而这的确是阿维里奥想要的。

　　

　　他并不知道尼禄为什么会在这件事上相当坚持，又相当容易妥协。阿维里奥的直觉告诉他，这个问题的答案于他而言并不重要。

　　

　　他的手触摸到了褶皱的入口，顿了顿，然后毫不犹豫地将那里撑开，随意地搅动了几下。此前被粗暴扩张的疼痛消弭之后，那里再一次缓缓流下了微凉的液体。

　　

　　他仔细地冲洗着那里，水流一点一点冲过那些尼禄留下的痕迹，那些痕迹相当容易地消失了，温水流过那里的触感却悄悄唤醒了一些旁的什么。有关于他曾在暗巷中被强行唤起过、又被他用痛苦彻底压下去的欲望。

　　

　　然后阿维里奥知道发生了什么。

　　

　　他勃起了。迟来地。在尼禄的浴室中。在他几乎已经要遗忘了欲望的时刻。那些未竟的欲望的反扑来得气势汹汹，像一口毫无防备咽下的烈酒，又像一团被烟头意外点燃的篝火，从那里“腾”地升起，迅速席卷了全身。

　　

　　欲望对阿维里奥来说，比愉悦更接近于麻烦的定义。即使已经被尼禄反复彻底地打开过，他的身体仍然从未热衷过性爱的欢愉。

　　

　　用尼禄的话来说，他年轻得甚至不懂得如何取悦自己。尼禄将阿维里奥的颤抖与抗拒视之为未知的青涩，却从未想过阿维里奥恐惧的是高潮中注定来带的失控和无助感。

　　

　　和高潮时男人凝视着他的那双暗蓝色的眼睛。

　　

　　男人总是比他所表现出的更敏锐上几分。他知道阿维里奥向他关闭着心中的某些角落，也仍然不断向阿维里奥索求着那里的钥匙。但尼禄就算真的打开了那些角落，也会发现那里除了空虚之外什么都没有。

　　

　　仇恨从未存在于他的心里。那是阿维里奥的本能。融在他的血管里，刻于他的灵魂之上，阿维里奥只是个复仇的提线木偶。

　　

　　他也许会向尼禄坦诚一切，他曾这么对自己许诺，只是那必须发生在在尼禄的死亡，在瓦纳迪的覆灭，在他的复仇彻底结束之后。

　　

　　阿维里奥关掉了花洒。在一片静默中，他的喘息声几乎清晰可闻，他只好又将它重新拧开。冷水浇过不断躁动的血管，想要竭力扑灭这场源于意外的火，却收效甚微。阿维里奥甚至有些懊恼了。他的下身仍然挺立着，没有因寒冷而消褪一丝一毫。这实在太没道理，但他仍然要想办法去解决。

　　

　　阿维里奥犹豫了一下，指尖触碰到了自己的欲望。他缓慢地握住自己的性器，从他的手心处传来的触感——存在于他的身上的触感——那触感几乎称得上是陌生了。那里是灼热的。仍然沸腾着。异常活跃的生命力，却明白无误地存在于他的身体之中。

　　

　　阿维里奥没有关掉冷水。仍然任由着它冲刷着自己的身体。恍惚间，冰冷的水滴让他想起了芝加哥的雨。他收到那封信的那天下起的大雨。

　　

　　他的手毫无章法地抚过自己的欲望，过于随意的摩擦带来的那点安慰收效甚微。尼禄并没有说错，他的确不懂得取悦自己，即使尼禄也不知道的是，在此之前，阿维里奥从未自慰过。

　　

　　在过去七年间度过的那些浑浑噩噩的日子里，他的身体也仿佛自然而然地变得迟钝了起来。缩在房间一隅的他甚至感知不到痛苦，甜味也无法充当任何的安慰剂，自然也不会在这方面有所需求。

　　

　　而现在，距离他回到罗莱斯也不过仅仅一个多月，一切复苏的速度让他甚至有些猝不及防。

　　

　　也许是尼禄。

　　

　　尼禄。

　　

　　这个名字从他咬紧的齿间滑出。扭曲的，破碎的，却毫无疑问地存在着。他开始感谢浴室的水声，将他的呻吟含混成了一个毫无意义的闷哼。阿维里奥闭上了眼睛，手部的动作开始逐渐加快。羞耻心被他暂时丢在了一旁，他试图释放自己，只是为了维持什么都没有发生的假象。

　　

　　他知道自己不能再在这里久待下去，尽管他仍然找不到合适的手法来帮助自己快点纾解。他并不想让尼禄知晓自己曾在他的浴室里抚慰自己，更不想让尼禄想起自己今晚未曾释放的事实。

　　

　　尼禄对阿维里奥的愧疚不需要那么多。他甚至憎恶这种没必要的感情。这样阿维里奥还是可以离开，将尼禄独自一人留在更深的深渊里，看着他独自挣扎。他仍然会像往常那样，假装什么都没有发生过地拿起外套，然后拧开公寓的门把。

　　

　　阿维里奥闭上了眼睛。手指无意识地蹭过了欲望的顶端，他在那一瞬间找到了似曾相识的触感，男人比他粗糙且更宽大的手掌也曾有意无意地蹭过那里——男人曾无数次安抚过他的性器，在他们正常做爱的时刻。他会让阿维里奥在他的手中高潮，然后用那点体液润滑他此后即将进入的阿维里奥的穴口。

　　

　　无论阿维里奥想不想要，男人带给他的高潮，是他释放自己的唯一出路。

　　

　　他第一次在脑海中努力回想男人安抚他的动作，即使他此前曾无数次逼迫自己忘掉。那些暧昧的呼吸，几乎令他耳根泛红的言语，不容抗拒的动作，还有——

　　

　　尼禄无处不在的气息。

　　

　　此前，方才，以及现在仍然无处不在的气息。

　　

　　他努力回想着男人指腹以及手心的触感，和也许是因为常年握枪而磨出来的薄茧。阿维里奥尽力去遗忘那些薄茧是否是从七年前开始长起的疑问，手却先一步开始遵循着记忆中男人的动作的指引而不断律动着。

　　

　　那些回忆，被他努力埋葬在大脑底层的回忆，溢出得又实在太过清晰，太过容易。他的鼻腔仍然被那些气息充满着，而那些回忆鲜活得仿佛男人仍然在他耳边呓语。

　　

　　尼禄。

　　

　　他甚至没来得及去细想此时这个名字是否比先前多了层含义。尼禄仍然是他的仇人，仍然是他想要手刃的对象，毫无疑问，但他本人就像他的气味一样极具侵略性地闯入了阿维里奥的身体，他的回忆里。全然罔顾阿维里奥本人的意愿，在他的胸口留下一刀不深不浅的划痕。

　　

　　那些气味环绕着他，擦过他的嘴唇，仿佛一个吻。

　　

　　然后他毫无预兆地高潮了。比他预计得要快上许多。情欲在一瞬间将他抛上顶峰，然后又狠狠坠落，直至粉身碎骨。

　　

　　那一瞬间阿维里奥咬破了自己的嘴唇，然后又将溢出来的那点血珠咽掉。他徒劳地睁开眼睛，却看不到任何东西。他的欲望在他的手中跃动着，吐出微凉的液体。那些液体被冷水彻底地带走了，在阿维里奥的视线重新聚焦之前就消失了，什么痕迹都未曾留下。

　　

　　那点情欲的气味也很快弥散了。

　　

　　阿维里奥擦干了身上的水珠，将半干的浴巾胡乱地扔到一边。仍然是他上次使用的那条，上面却没有任何属于阿维里奥的味道。而当他将自己塞进那件完全不合身的衬衫里的时候，布料上面仍然附着着令他高潮的气息。或多或少，极具侵略性，就像那个从后背拥抱住自己的男人。

　　

　　他还记得自己高潮时那一刻的幻觉，还记得自己臆想之中的某个吻。

　　

　　但阿维里奥从离开浴室的那一刻起，就已经将那些全部抛在了身后。温情从不属于阿维里奥，它从不可能柔化他心中仇恨的棱角。阿维里奥将方才裂开的所有缝隙弥重新弥补好，扣紧衬衫的所有扣子，然后再一次站在了男人面前。

　　

　　属于阿维里奥的任何东西，一如既往地，都未曾在这里留下。

　　

　　他的心跳仍然是平缓的。

　　

　　尼禄面前的烟灰缸堆满了烟头。他的指间仍然夹着一支还在缓慢燃烧着的雪茄，却没有抽上哪怕任何一口。阿维里奥走到他的身边，拿起自己的外套，压低着嗓音开口，其实并没有期待男人的回应：“我要走了。”

　　

　　“阿维里奥。”

　　

　　尼禄突然说道，“留下来。”

　　

　　阿维里奥迟疑了一下，最后一点烟灰从尼禄的指尖掉落。

　　

　　“拜托你。”尼禄突然用了那个相当少见的请求词，“留下来。”

　　

　　“……嗯。”

　　

　　阿维里奥不知道自己的回答尼禄究竟听到没有，也懒得去细究，自己毫不迟疑作出的回答究竟是因为尼禄的请求正合己意，还只是因为他的内心深处从来无法拒绝这样的尼禄，又或者，他方才在浴室的失态其实也正是源自于此。无论阿维里奥想不想要，尼禄·瓦纳迪已经闯入了阿维里奥的人生。

　　

　　而阿维里奥无从拒绝。

　　

　　阿维里奥的本能让他拒绝继续深入思考这个念头。或者他再也不需要思考了。尼禄突然牢牢地拉住了他本就有些松垮的袖口——他发誓一有机会他就会将这件尼禄的衬衫丢进街边的垃圾桶里——阿维里奥踉跄了两步，被尼禄以一个相当扭曲的姿势拉到了自己身边。

　　

　　“你……”

　　

　　尼禄扭过头来，抓住了阿维里奥的领子，这时阿维里奥的大半个身子都被牢牢压在了沙发靠背上，他甚至还没来得及抱怨痛，就感觉到了嘴唇上突然重重落下的吻。

　　

　　这个吻与他的幻觉几乎完全不同。

　　

　　尼禄不容拒绝地撬开了他的牙关，渡进去一口混杂着酒精和雪茄味道的气息。他听得到尼禄嘴边不断溢出的含糊的单词，却又一时很难将它们拼凑成句。

　　

　　“这样……我的……”

　　

　　在换气的间隙阿维里奥终于第一次听清了尼禄一直在重复的句子。

　　

　　“阿维里奥……”

　　

　　而他唯一能给出的回答，是咬上了尼禄因为未曾间断的亲吻而不再干燥的嘴唇。他的手枪并不在身上，就算有那件外套也已经在巷子里被尼禄毁了个一干二净。他有些明白尼禄究竟在说什么，又努力告诉自己，这一切都正是自己想要的。

　　

　　而他注定会留在尼禄身边。

　　

　　因为阿维里奥本就无处可去。

　　

　　

 

　　尼禄点燃了他的雪茄。

　　

　　浴室中不断传来的水声证明着阿维里奥仍然还在这里。他知道阿维里奥会在里面做些什么，他会选择在尼禄的浴室里收拾好自己，一个人，与尼禄保持最合适的距离，即使上一秒他们还亲密无间。

　　

　　然后出来给尼禄一个疏离的道别。

　　

　　阿维里奥从来都会在这种时候拒绝他的帮助，即使这是尼禄并不会介意的事情。他并非不近人情，实际上，当对方是阿维里奥的时候他甚至相当乐意。但阿维里奥的态度过于坚决，就像他一如既往看向尼禄的眼睛。

　　

　　尼禄偶尔会猜测阿维里奥在里面是如何完成这一切的，他的下属仿佛将这件事也看作了一件任务，总是完成得迅速且沉默。只是这一次，他知道阿维里奥正在他的浴室里自慰。

　　

　　即使阿维里奥压低了声音，他也仍然听到了阿维里奥含混的喘息——稍纵即逝，快到几乎接近于一个幻觉，但毕竟，水声盖不住什么。

　　

　　毕竟，尼禄熟悉阿维里奥的一切。

　　

　　或者几乎一切。

　　

　　他熟悉阿维里奥身上的每一寸纹路，知道怎样做会让阿维里奥失去冷静，也知道怎样做会得到阿维里奥最大热情的回应。

　　

　　除了阿维里奥的那颗心。

　　

　　那里是尼禄唯独看不透的地方。

　　

　　他无数次询问过阿维里奥，以这样或那样的形式，瓦纳迪的长子总会得到他想要的答案：唯独除了这个。

　　

　　但那又有什么关系。

　　

　　他用这一天所剩无几的时间抽了最后一根雪茄。

　　

　　弗拉特已经死了。阿维里奥没有看到他扣下扳机。但他看到了尼禄的痛苦，尼禄将自己在阿维里奥面前剥开，除去那些他难以启齿的秘密之外，阿维里奥知晓了他最深的痛楚。

　　

　　他希望阿维里奥可以留下来，即使是在他那么粗暴的对待之后。在甚至对方没有高潮的情事之后。他仍然记得，阿维里奥这么告诉他：“这是你应得的。”

　　

　　他应得的，除了痛苦，也许还应当有阿维里奥的忠诚。阿维里奥的追随。或者说，自始至终，尼禄想要的是阿维里奥。他不希望阿维里奥离开，他希望阿维里奥的有一部分永远不会离开尼禄。

　　

　　也许更多。他需要阿维里奥来填补自己内心的缝隙。他需要阿维里奥。

　　

　　尼禄总会得到他想要的。即使他失去的也只会更多。他已经失去了他的童年玩伴，他的弟弟，好在他还有阿维里奥。只有阿维里奥。

　　

　　那是他的最后一根雪茄。

　　

　　他却再也没有抽哪怕一口。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “阿维里奥。”  
> 　　  
> “什么？”  
> 　　  
> “愿意追随我吗？”

　　“尼禄。”

　　

　　那个吻结束的时刻，阿维里奥并没有着急起身。他维持着躺在沙发靠背上的姿势，勉强伸出的左手搭在了尼禄的肩头上。

　　

　　在一片黑暗里，他唯一能够辨认得出的是男人的眼睛。

　　

　　男人正从上方俯视着他，那双眼睛里也许正映着他的模糊的倒影，又或许那里其实什么都没有。这样也好，这样男人也许就不会看到正漫出他眼底的那些恨意，也许会相信他用虚伪的坦诚掩盖起来的谎言。

　　

　　阿维里奥这一次没有避开尼禄的目光，而是迎了上去。他说道，缓慢且低声地：

　　

　　“从今天起，我们就是兄弟了。”

　　

　　尼禄没有回答他。他的手仍然紧抓着阿维里奥的领口，紧扣的指关节在他的锁骨上压出了痛觉。阿维里奥仍然能够察觉到尼禄的呼吸，喷在他脸上的气息仍然与前一刻相比几乎别无二致。

　　

　　但总有些什么不一样了。

　　

　　阿维里奥无法否认自己听到了男人方才重复的呓语，只是他并不确定这是否是男人想要的回答：在结尾的单词落下的时刻，他的指尖下，隔着那层薄薄的布料，尼禄的肌肉在一瞬间绷紧了。

　　

　　这段沉默令人不快，但打破它的人并不能是阿维里奥。

　　

　　阿维里奥耐心地等待着。耐心是复仇者从不缺乏的美德。自始至终，阿维里奥凝视着男人的眼睛，男人也自始至终凝视着他的。就在他以为他不会再得到回应的时候，尼禄开口了。

　　

　　本就低沉的声音在静默中蔓延着，扩散开，然后又迅速消失在了黑暗里：“阿维里奥。”

　　

　　阿维里奥继续沉默着。他知道这时候不适合做出任何回应，他必须等待尼禄的回答，即使那个答案也许并不是他所期待的。

　　

　　“你就只满足于此吗？”

　　

　　他却从未想过尼禄会如此突兀地发问。即使他已经相当地了解男人，即使这不是他第一次被男人直截了当地探究内心，阿维里奥在那一刻也还是找不出一个合适的答案。

　　

　　他的手仍然还搭在尼禄的肩头上，像一对真正的兄弟，而他嘴唇上还残留着的湿润触感，却又不断提醒着他，这根本不是兄弟之间会发生的情节。

　　

　　不过这于他而言并没有什么所谓。他猜想尼禄也不会有什么所谓。

　　

　　第一次，他的手主动环上了尼禄的脖颈。一个虚情假意的安慰如果可以换来一些更多的什么的话，那它注定会是值得的。就像他主动重复给尼禄的，七年前克鲁迪奥也曾向他许下的诺言一样。诺言空无一物。甚至毫无意义。但会换来他想要的。

　　

　　总会换来他想要的。

　　

　　“我希望你活着。”良久，阿维里奥终于这么答道，“因为只有活着的人才值得追随。”

　　

　　“……是吗？”

　　

　　尼禄沙哑着嗓子说道，“我从不是那样的蠢货。”

　　

　　“也许吧。但无可否认的是，弗拉特的确背叛了你。”阿维里奥缓缓从嘴角勾起一个模棱两可的笑，精心伪装过的，笃定的，几乎称得上毫无破绽，“他会向你开枪……而我不会。至少在你死去之前。”

　　

　　“因为我需要你活着。尼禄。”阿维里奥又重复了一次，“我需要你活着。”

　　

　　“只是这样？”

　　

　　他假装没有听到尼禄的语调甚至有一瞬间的上扬。

　　

　　阿维里奥故意叹了口气：“也许更多。但——”

　　

　　他的话被粗暴地打断了。

　　

　　“如你所愿。”

　　

　　尼禄如此说道。阿维里奥还没来得及彻底理解这句话的含义，他就再也没能作出哪怕任何一个完整的回答了。尼禄在下一刻拉近了阿维里奥的脸庞，然后消弭了他们之间的最后一点距离。

　　

　　尼禄的卧室仍然太过昏暗了，暗到阿维里奥有些看不清男人的表情。那个吻之后一切都开始得太过匆忙，摔进床上的时刻尼禄甚至没能摸到卧室灯的开关。

　　

　　尼禄干脆利落地除去了阿维里奥下身最后的遮蔽物，然后他低下了头。在阿维里奥惊讶的目光中，尼禄亲吻了阿维里奥尚未抬头的欲望。或者，那个带点粗糙的触感应当是一个吻。

　　

　　阿维里奥的手在那一刻攥紧了床单，用它代替了一个惊呼，或者呻吟，或者别的什么。

　　

　　他知道，他勃起了，再一次，因为男人粗糙的舌面正缓慢地舔过他最敏感的部位，又将那里一点点纳入了男人的口腔中。偶尔男人的齿列会碰过他的欲望，但他并未察觉出痛，或者几乎没有痛楚。因为与快感相比起来，这点疼痛几乎微不足道。温暖湿润的触感，正从被尼禄完全包裹的部位处迅速弥漫至阿维里奥的全身。

　　

　　他甚至不知道自己应当喜欢或者讨厌这种感觉，毕竟阿维里奥从未得到过尼禄如此的对待。从尼禄的近乎迟疑的漫长停顿中，他大胆猜测尼禄也从未这样对待过他人。他的欲望再也无法没入更深的地方，而尼禄开始吞吐他的欲望，简单地，不含任何技巧，相当迅速而直接。

　　

　　但这对阿维里奥来说已经足够。

　　

　　阿维里奥从那一刻起再也辨别不出尼禄的表情。或者，他再也无法思考任何东西。他的欲望，尼禄的舌头，还有不知为何不断响起的水声，是阿维里奥的意识里为数不多还能抓住的东西。他的手死死抓住床单，那里是溺水者的绳索，他唯一的救生圈。

　　

　　他本能地仍然拒绝抓住尼禄，拒绝抓住那个正赋予自己快感的男人，却无法拒绝地在男人的口腔中高潮了。阿维里奥仍然倔强地拒绝发出任何呻吟，以至于差点将嘴唇咬破，而自始至终，尼禄并没有放开他的欲望。

　　

　　他任由阿维里奥射在自己的口腔内。或者是他逼迫阿维里奥这么做的——他的手将阿维里奥的腰牢牢地禁锢住，在他和床头形成的狭小空间中，阿维里奥无法抗拒他。阿维里奥的身体并不想抗拒他。阿维里奥从未能抗拒他。

　　

　　因为阿维里奥的身体正由尼禄掌控着。这是成为尼禄“兄弟”的代价。

　　

　　阿维里奥模糊地想着。

　　

　　他得到了今晚的第二次高潮，与他先前在浴室中所得到的那个相比完全不同。

　　

　　就像，他混乱的大脑勉强地抓住了一个比喻，Lawless Heaven和寡淡的私酿酒，他的身体过于清楚地知道其中的区别。同是酒精的刺激，Lawless Heaven显然更有破坏欲，更让人沉醉，更足够让他连指尖都在细微地颤抖。

　　

　　也许的确，就连阿维里奥也无法否认，尼禄比阿维里奥更了解阿维里奥的身体。这具身体的确正因男人的爱抚而颤抖着。高潮之后的身体敏感异常，而尼禄显然知道这一点。他放开了阿维里奥，又重新凑近阿维里奥的脸庞，近到阿维里奥可以看清他脸上意味不明的笑容。

　　

　　尼禄擦了擦嘴角，做了一个吞咽的动作，他的喉结滚动了一下。还没等阿维里奥明白过来这个动作的含义，尼禄的手指就已经拂过了阿维里奥咬得发白的嘴唇，然后撬开了他的牙关。

　　

　　他在这个吻里品尝到了自己情欲的味道。并不令他沉醉，甚至有些令人厌恶的陌生，但阿维里奥接受了。

　　

　　他的舌尖被迫与尼禄的交缠在一起，有些自暴自弃地任由对方占领自己口腔的每一寸。尼禄仿佛仍然不止满足于此，或者阿维里奥早该知道对方不会满足于此。尼禄在接吻的间隙，以不容拒绝的力道拿起了阿维里奥仍然紧攥着床单的左手，忽略了阿维里奥在一瞬间睁大的眼睛，尼禄的五指与他的在下一刻扣紧。

　　

　　阿维里奥毫不迟疑地试着挣脱，却在嘴唇上得到了男人仿佛惩罚式的啃咬。他的左手被固定得纹丝不动——男人抓紧了他，以近乎角力的力度。

　　

　　他总该知道男人的腕力比他好上不少。他的手背被迫紧贴着床头的木板，从手心那里源源不断传来因为男人略高的体温而产生的仿佛握着火焰的错觉。

　　

　　他的右手仍然支撑着他最后的尊严，阿维里奥却知道这只是徒劳。男人的示好从不是没有明码标价的，阿维里奥确信这次也的确如此——

　　

　　他也许知道男人想要什么。男人也许想要一场性爱。想要阿维里奥有回应的性爱。也许暗巷中没有得到完全释放的不只有阿维里奥一人。

　　

　　然后阿维里奥再一次被拉入了深吻之中。

　　

　　男人余下的另一只手仍然在他身上肆虐着，擦过他耳后的敏感带，蹭过他脖颈上尚未消退的吻痕，拂过他仍然掩盖在衬衫布料下的乳尖，在他后背已经结痂的擦伤处稍作停留后，便一路往下。尼禄的手重重抚过阿维里奥的腰窝，他的大腿内侧，然后毫不犹豫地握住了他刚刚释放过的欲望。

　　

　　也许是这么多次情事积累下的经验，尼禄总是知道阿维里奥会喜欢什么样的抚慰，即使阿维里奥对此的概念仍然接近于一片空白。尼禄安抚似地勾起了阿维里奥的舌尖，忽略掉阿维里奥的抗拒与他的唇舌再度紧紧交缠。

　　

　　阿维里奥在这个吻中颤抖。

　　

　　不明显地，但他已经快要失去对自己整个身体的控制。尼禄的手指抚过的，他的每一寸皮肤下都再度燃起了火焰，升腾出的焰舌几乎要灼空他的身体，烧断他的神经，与暴力不相维系的快感逐渐吞噬了他，让阿维里奥的全身都开始为之战栗。

　　

　　他可以将短促且不规律的呼吸推给这个漫长的吻，却不能将突兀地再度升起的渴望再度压下。阿维里奥闭上了眼睛，他努力吞咽下这些堆积得过于轻易的快感，就像吞咽下尼禄渡给他的气息和几近温柔的爱抚。

　　

　　他不切实际地期望这种无意识的动作能够让快感消化得更快一些，却仍然过分清楚，就像他对男人的仇恨一样，快感也从不是他可以永远真正遗忘的东西。

　　

　　直至他释放为止。

　　

　　在那之前，阿维里奥永远不可能获得真正的解脱。但在高潮的时刻，他也许可以短暂地遗忘，遗忘男人教给他的两样东西——

　　

　　仇恨。以及快感。

　　

　　它们快要将阿维里奥彻底撕裂，又固执地将他重新拼起，凑出一个模糊的人形，让他看起来几乎还活着。几乎看起来还有一点生人的气息。

　　

　　或者只是，勉强活着。

　　

　　尼禄结束了这个吻。他放开了他的欲望，却自始至终没有放开紧扣着阿维里奥的手。阿维里奥能够感觉到，男人带着薄茧的指腹正缓慢揉搓着他的手指，然后尼禄引着他，用阿维里奥的指尖擦掉了从他眼眶边弥漫出的那点稀薄的泪意。

　　

　　阿维里奥仍然没有睁开眼睛。

　　

　　因为快感而流出的泪水毫无意义。

　　

　　就像这场男人主导的性事中，男人对他执着的那些爱抚和亲吻，带来的对阿维里奥单方面的快感一样。他也同样不知道这对性爱究竟有何意义。有那么一瞬，他甚至希望尼禄像暗巷里那样，省略掉所有步骤直接占有他，而不是这样，试图用近似温柔的爱抚来彻底毁掉他，从内至外，让他的防线节节败退，乃至一败涂地。

　　

　　但自始至终，尼禄这次异常地有耐心，他耐心地等待着阿维里奥睁开眼睛，而后轻轻握住了阿维里奥的手腕，以一份异乎寻常的耐心要阿维里奥一颗一颗解开他衬衫上的纽扣。

　　

　　然后是他的皮带。

　　

　　最后是他的欲望。

　　

　　男人看着阿维里奥紧皱的眉头，和与抗拒的态度相比过于灵巧的动作，发出了一声轻笑。

　　

　　阿维里奥没有理会他。他沉默且迅速地完成了尼禄的几乎所有要求，却在男人昂扬的欲望从布料中解放出来的那一刻迟疑了。他仍然极度憎恶这种陌生的触感，更无法理解男人为什么会勃起。自始自终，阿维里奥做的一切都只是与尼禄接吻，或者解开几个扣子，一根皮带，如此而已。

　　

　　仅此而已。

　　

　　但尼禄的欲望在这一刻，的确比什么都要明晰。一如男人清晰可闻的呼吸声。急切、短促，且粗重。

　　

　　尼禄重新扣紧了阿维里奥的右手，并没有如他预想中的那样放开他。

　　

　　阿维里奥犹豫了一刻，然后他第一次主动回应了尼禄：

　　

　　他回握住了尼禄的手。

　　

　　阿维里奥尚且自由的左手摸向了自己仍然完好的衬衫，却被尼禄以一种他无法理解的眼神阻止了。这场性事在下一刻，似乎终于向阿维里奥期望的方向发展了——尼禄急切地将他压进了床单里，俯身再给了他一个简单的亲吻，将他几乎漏出齿缝的呻吟又悉数吞下，然后尼禄的指尖匆忙探入了那个仍然存留着曾被暴力进入的印记的微微泛红的入口。

　　

　　仍然是疼痛的。

　　

　　阿维里奥在那一瞬几乎咬破了尼禄的舌尖。无论重复多少次，无论被尼禄进入多少次，他的身体都从未主动习惯过异物的侵入。

　　

　　他抗拒着被他的仇人完全打开，抗拒着肉体上完全的臣服，仿佛一种深入骨髓的本能。

　　

　　他感觉到尼禄的动作有一瞬的停滞，却没有如他所想的那样继续他简单急切的扩张。更没有像从前那样，因为阿维里奥下意识逃离的动作带来的不快，而在短暂的停顿后，给予他更多不容迟疑的疼痛和一个几近掠夺式的亲吻。

　　

　　在情事之中，尼禄第一次主动停下了动作。他放开了阿维里奥，开始在床头附近胡乱地摸着什么。

　　

　　“你的房间里没有润滑剂。”

　　

　　阿维里奥了然地说道，因为突然停顿的情事而甚至感到了一丝可笑，“你以前从来没有找到过。”

　　

　　尼禄没有理会他，而是仍然执着地找寻着。瓶罐和子弹——也许还有备用枪支——不断发出的碰撞的声音并不令人愉快，突兀地停下的性事也是如此。阿维里奥的心头涌上了一阵无端的烦躁感，还有一些他也无法理解的焦虑，促使他握住了男人的手腕。

　　

　　尼禄的动作一滞。但并没有回头。

　　

　　他甚至不知道自己的嘴角带着一个浅到可以忽略的笑容：“进来，上我。就像你刚才做的那样。”

　　

　　指腹下尼禄的肌肉再一次绷紧了。

　　

　　“再做一次同样的事，这对你应该没什么难的。”他说。

　　

　　尼禄终于回头，他放下了手中拿着的什么东西，将阿维里奥的脸庞拉近自己的。阿维里奥终于看清了男人此时的表情，刻在那张线条分明的脸庞上的是明白无误的愤怒——即使他并不理解。

　　

　　阿维里奥的瞳孔在一瞬间睁大了。

　　

　　又或者他终于开始理解了。

　　

　　这场情事，他从最开始就误解了其中的真正含义。或者有什么东西，从尼禄为他口交那一刻起，就已经在逐渐变质。

　　

　　这场情事并非是阿维里奥对尼禄的许诺。一场性事从不意味着永不背叛，他知道尼禄也同样懂得这点。

　　

　　尼禄从不需要在床上确认阿维里奥对他的渴求：因为尼禄从不缺乏这样的自信，他自傲到将这一切都视作理所应当，是来自阿维里奥的默许。

　　

　　这场性事是尼禄对阿维里奥诺言的回应，更准确地说，它也许是对暗巷中发生的情事的一个回答。

　　

　　它在尼禄看来，也许无限接近于一个“补偿”。

　　

　　但尼禄从不知道，这并不是阿维里奥想要的。他从不需要尼禄多余的温柔。尼禄卧室里的润滑剂——或者所有能够充当润滑剂的东西——在他第一次被邀请进入这间房子之后，就被阿维里奥偷偷丢掉了。他将它们丢在街角的某个垃圾桶里，就像他丢掉来自弗拉特左轮中的子弹一样。

　　

　　他不需要没有痛楚的性爱，更不需要享受它。疼痛会帮助他记住一切，帮他更好地维持自己的清醒。

　　

　　他也不需要再一次次确认尼禄是如何掌握着他几乎全部的欲望，又如何一次次短暂地打破他心底埋藏在更深处的防线。

　　

　　他憎恨男人的名字，憎恨男人的姓氏下埋藏的一切，甚至无数次臆想过对着男人扣下扳机，却仍然还是不可抗拒地让自己短暂沉溺于此。

　　

　　从他在浴室中呢喃出尼禄的名字的那一刻起，阿维里奥对此就已经再清楚不过。

　　

　　或者也许还要更早。

　　

　　阿维里奥松开了男人的手腕，他避开男人探究的目光，重新将自己埋进了床单里。他漫无目的地凝视着装饰简陋的天花板，却发现自己的目光好像找不到哪怕一个落点。那里太空旷了，在黑暗的掩盖下近乎空无一物。他内心的烦躁感愈演愈烈，在他几乎就要丧失耐心的时刻，男人终于找到了合适的润滑剂——甚至还没拆掉包装，阿维里奥在那个瞬间听到了包装纸被撕开时的呲啦声——他确信这应该是男人在不久前买的，毕竟距离他们上一次在这间屋子里做爱已经过去了好几天。

　　

　　或者仅仅几天而已。

　　

　　然后发生的一切都顺理成章了。

　　

　　男人重新压了上来，带来沉重的呼吸和过于急切迅速的爱抚。尼禄咬过他在衬衫下因为快感而挺立的乳头，他的锁骨，重新吸吮他脖颈上的吻痕。在阿维里奥终于伸出手去抚上他的后背的时刻，尼禄吻上了他。

　　

　　一个简单的吻。像落在嘴唇上的雪花一样短暂。甚至未曾停留就已经融化。

　　

　　但阿维里奥胸中方才还在涌动着的那股异常的焦躁，在他得到了这个吻的时刻便奇异地就此冷却了。欲望好似从未被打断过一般，被重新唤醒得轻易而迅速。而这一切的开始不过是一个吻。

　　

　　与尼禄的体温相比过于冰冷的润滑剂流过他的后穴，然后尼禄挤进了一根手指，他沉默地承受着，顺从地打开双腿。在润滑的作用下，扩张进行得比此前顺利了许多。那点微不足道的痛楚根本不算什么。

　　

　　然后是两根。

　　

　　三根。

　　

　　阿维里奥的身体没有任何抗拒。

　　

　　他知道尼禄究竟在寻找着什么。男人的手指正在他的后穴中反复搅动着，探索着，摁压着，将那里扩开扩软，直至最后一点不驯服也被彻底消解。润滑剂被肠道的热度焐热了，融化了，又从他的股缝缓缓流下，发出细微的水声。

　　

　　然后男人找到了那一点。他的指腹从上面缓缓擦过又狠狠按了下去。阿维里奥在那一瞬绞紧了后穴——他难受地试图并拢双腿，又被尼禄再度强硬地彻底打开。男人的手指在他的后穴中模拟着性交的动作，缓慢抽插着，每一次都精准无比地擦过那一点。

　　

　　阿维里奥快要被缓慢涌上的快感与突兀地升起的空虚逼疯了。他徒劳地攥紧手指，又反复松开，那一刻除了快感再也没有任何可以触摸得到的东西。

　　

　　他想咬着什么，想将快感带来的呻吟尽数吞下，想要将情动的痕迹全部抹消得无影无痕，却又不断地意识到，他除了咬紧牙关、等待来自尼禄的宣判外别无选择。

　　

　　男人终于抽出了手指。阿维里奥在那一刻，第一次并不恐惧接下来即将发生的事情。他早已准备好了，在漫长的前戏中，他的理智已然残存无几。他只想早点结束这场性事，将高潮中注定带来的失控与动摇尽早扼杀——

　　

　　“尼禄。”阿维里奥今晚第二次重复了同样的请求，他说，“上我。”

　　

　　尼禄也用同样的话回答了他。他的声音沙哑，强作镇定，欲望在其间若隐若现，他看向阿维里奥的眼睛：“如你所愿。”

　　

　　尼禄进入了阿维里奥。

　　

　　再一次。他们的肉体——与精神上的鸿沟截然相反地——再度结合得亲密无间。不留一丝缝隙。

　　

　　唯一与先前一次不同的是，阿维里奥终于得到了迟来的满足。

　　

　　男人的炽热缓慢地摩擦着他的内壁，一点一点地，将自己埋入他的身体，在完全进入的那一刻发出低沉而几近满足的叹息。

　　

　　阿维里奥在那一刻仍然抗拒着发出任何声音，即使他的本能让他极度渴望去喘息，呻吟，或者甚至更多。

　　

　　他能感觉到自己被填满了——这种异样却明晰的满足感，终于彻底填补了他下身此前莫名涌起的空虚。

　　

　　就好像他空无一物的心也在一瞬间被填满了一样。

　　

　　只是好像而已。

　　

　　阿维里奥闭上了眼睛，没有再次开口催促。他再也不需要为自己的视线寻找一个落点了，因为尼禄的脸庞占据了他的全部视线，让阿维里奥无处遁形。自始至终，阿维里奥视线中残余的只有男人的那双眼睛。

　　

　　他没有见过海，只在罗莱斯见过随处可见的陈旧广告牌。蓝色的，因为掉漆的缘故暗得像是男人的眼睛。即使他现在辨别不出任何其他的颜色，他仍然还记得男人暗蓝色的瞳孔——就像旅游广告牌上的海。会用快感将阿维里奥溺毙的海。

　　

　　也许，那颗子弹在七年后还是没入了他的胸膛。

　　

　　在尼禄停顿了的短暂一瞬间之后，有无数的吻落下，细细密密地，印在阿维里奥裸露在外的脖颈上。

　　

　　然后尼禄开始了动作，他缓慢地律动着，试探性地，炽热的欲望却不断试图抵达他身体更深的深处。

　　

　　比起索求更像是缠绵。仍然是缓慢而绵长的折磨，不同的是这次尼禄的武器不是疼痛、而是快感。

　　

　　尼禄并不急于彻底占有他，他还在等待着什么。尽管阿维里奥并不知道。尼禄的炽热摩擦过阿维里奥不再干涩的甬道，那里比阿维里奥本人要诚实许多：

　　

　　阿维里奥的身体在漫长的缠绵中早已适应了尼禄，尼禄的欲望，尼禄的亲吻，还有尼禄正拥有他的事实。

　　

　　还有正从后穴处不断传来的触感，比起疼痛更近似快感的触感。若有似无，无可捉摸，却足够粉碎他最后的理智。

　　

　　缓慢堆积的快感冲刷着他的神经，让他渴望着被打破，渴望着被彻底摧毁。他渴望得到一个高潮。

　　

　　但阿维里奥不会开口向男人请求，即使他知道尼禄不会拒绝。他从不允许自己这么做，即使他的身体已经逐渐逼近了某个临界值。因为阿维里奥憎恶被快感支配的自己，就像此前的每一次一样，那样的阿维里奥甚至会短暂地将仇恨都彻底遗忘。

　　

　　但他忘记了，男人总会在这时给他想要的。

　　

　　然后尼禄的性器——与手指完全不同地——缓慢地擦过了某个点。

　　

　　那一瞬间阿维里奥咬上了尼禄的肩头。

　　

　　那里也许会留下疤痕。又也许不会。但无论是阿维里奥，还是尼禄，都没有多余的理智可以再去思考了。阿维里奥的敏感点在下一刻被反复探索着，随之而来的快感让他彻底丧失了反抗——那一点最后的本能也彻底消弭了。

　　

　　他的双手陷进了床单里，被男人紧紧摁着，维持着十指相扣的姿势，深深地埋进了床垫编织的柔软里。尼禄重新开始了抽插，抛却了伪装好的温柔试探，取而代之的是毫不留情的掠夺，和凶狠而快速的冲撞。从那一点传来的源源不断的快感，混杂着做爱时不断响起的水声，逐渐将阿维里奥推向毁坏的边缘，直至无法拼合。

　　

　　而他甚至不知道如何逃避。

　　

　　他攥着尼禄的手，指尖已经近乎泛白，而后又松开。如此循环往复。他的被彻底打开，进入。阿维里奥接纳了尼禄的全部。

　　

　　他竭尽全力吞食着几近暴力的快感，全然不顾随之而来的火焰几乎要烧断他的神经。

　　

　　又或者已经烧断了，余下的只是本能。尼禄的欲望深深顶入又迅速抽出，而阿维里奥随之喘息着，汗水混着生理性泪水从他的脸颊边缘滑过。紧绷的弦只差一点就会彻底断裂，他却无法理解为何自己仍然还没有抵达既定的顶点。

　　

　　他试图将脸庞也埋进床垫里，那是他最后一点剩下的羞耻心。这样男人就不会看到他因为快感而流下的泪水，也许还可以吞下他几乎再也难以咽下的呻吟。他的牙齿已经被他咬得产生几近碎裂的错觉，但他知道男人不会允许他这么做。自始至终，男人的视线一刻都没从他的脸上移开。

　　

　　“阿维里奥。”

　　

　　尼禄突然出声，他停下了动作，喘息着，呼吸粗重，嗓音嘶哑，这个名字却念的无比清晰。

　　

　　阿维里奥再也无法出声回答他了。他的视线被额前湿润的刘海挡住了不少，涣散失焦的眼神重新聚集，失却思考能力的大脑却再也读不出对方到底是什么表情。

　　

　　“看着我。”

　　

　　阿维里奥动了动嘴角。他不知道究竟那意味着笑，还是别的什么。他的手指在尼禄的后背划过，修剪整齐的指甲甚至没能在对方的身上留下哪怕一道抓痕。然后尼禄帮他拨开了碍事的刘海，给了他一个吻。

　　

　　他在那个吻里什么都没有品尝到。

　　

　　又或者他甚至已经丧失了味觉。

　　

　　快感应当是苦涩的，尼禄的气味应当是混杂着酒精和烟草味的——他却什么都没有品尝出来。

　　

　　阿维里奥在那一刻，仿佛看到了七年前那根独自燃烧了一晚的蜡烛。那根只要有人敢于伸出手来，透过火焰掐住那根燃烧着的烛芯，就会熄灭的蜡烛。也是如若被不小心打翻在地，就会引发出熊熊烈焰的蜡烛。

　　

　　阿维里奥空无一物的眼睛中仿佛映出了蜡烛的孤独的火光。

　　

　　最终伸出手掐灭烛芯的人不会是尼禄。或者尼禄从最开始就选择了将这根蜡烛倾覆在地。但尼禄的确伸出了手——

　　

　　他对着阿维里奥扣下了扳机。

　　

　　阿维里奥再一次闭上了眼睛。

　　

　　火焰短暂地熄灭了。

　　

　　尼禄撬开了阿维里奥的牙关，重新开始了新一轮的冲撞。几近疯狂地，他掠夺着本就属于他的东西，再度占领他渴求的一切。尼禄没有再克制自己，他再也不需要克制自己了。

　　

　　阿维里奥。只有阿维里奥。他的眼里唯一剩下的东西。他在阿维里奥的后穴中抽插着，摩擦着，每一次都将自己彻底埋入阿维里奥的身体里。

　　

　　直至抵达不能更深的深处。

　　

　　尼禄并不喜欢阿维里奥近乎自虐式的隐忍，尤其是在床上，他并不明白做爱时的呻吟于对方而言为何是一件必须毁灭的东西。

　　

　　但他少见地允许了阿维里奥这么做。

　　

　　于是他选择将阿维里奥所有的呻吟彻底打碎了后吞下，一点不剩。这应该是阿维里奥所愿意接受的一个吻。至少，他知道这个吻的确奏效了：

　　

　　在他试图放开阿维里奥的嘴唇的时刻，阿维里奥又一次主动寻求着他的唇舌。尼禄知道自己距离高潮并不久远了。他知道阿维里奥也是。那双如同蜂蜜一般的眼睛里此时写满了欲望，像在酒里浸润过一样。透亮的，涣散的，存留着一点泪意，又好像仍然盛着别的什么东西。

　　

　　尼禄从未读懂过，不过他此刻并不在乎。

　　

　　阿维里奥已经宣誓，从今天起他就是尼禄的兄弟。但弗拉特的死在尼禄心中留下的空洞，只是一句来自阿维里奥的誓言并没有那么容易可以填满。

　　

　　暗巷中的情事。和一次口交。和身体交缠的片刻。对现在的尼禄都远远不够。不过至少，这一刻阿维里奥的欲望正完全由他所赋予。除了他以外再没有任何人。

　　

　　尼禄再一次将自己埋进阿维里奥的后穴中，几次凶狠的抽插后狠狠顶向那个他已经再熟悉不过的地方。

　　

　　阿维里奥的身体猛地绷紧了：

　　

　　他高潮了。

　　

　　几乎与尼禄同时。

　　

　　高潮的时刻尼禄伸手抱住了这具几乎称得上是瘦弱的身体。

　　

　　他没有感觉到任何抗拒的意图，即使他肩头的伤口仍然还隐隐作痛，即使他还记得对方此前试图在他的背后留下抓痕。或者阿维里奥并不讨厌这个拥抱，又或者阿维里奥只是没有力气拒绝。

　　

　　尼禄也并不在意这些。

　　

　　他将阿维里奥高潮时的闷哼尽数吞下，他掠夺着阿维里奥的呻吟，仿佛那是如今价值不菲的陈年的佳酿。

　　

　　他没有将自己的欲望从阿维里奥的身体中拔出来。尼禄仍然选择了释放在阿维里奥体内，留下一个自欺欺人的标记，即使不久后它就会被阿维里奥亲手洗掉。

　　

　　尼禄的汗有那么一滴落在了阿维里奥的脖颈上，他松开了阿维里奥，伸出手去急切地想要蹭掉那一滴像是泪水的液体。然后尼禄仿佛无意识地，用指尖触摸过了对方湿润的睫毛——那点湿润的触感在他确认之前，就已经消散得无影无踪了。

　　

　　阿维里奥的手仍然无力地垂着，因高潮的余韵而起的喘息声清晰可闻。

　　

　　他没有抗拒尼禄。阿维里奥的眼睛低垂着，藏在发梢的阴影下。明明是在情事之中，他应当是满足的——尼禄对此相当确信——却又仿佛溢满了一种不知为何而来的孤独。

　　

　　尼禄并不知道阿维里奥的孤独究竟从何而来。他知道阿维里奥不会主动向他给出答案。只是，那感觉偶尔地会让他想到过去七年间的自己，但又总有些许不一样的地方。

　　

　　也许是来自他从来都不愿多谈的的那段孤儿院的经历。他想，尼禄熟悉的毕竟只是这个在罗莱斯生活了一个多月的阿维里奥。

　　

　　但那也没有关系。他也许仍然有机会让阿维里奥不再露出那样的眼神，他已经见过阿维里奥的笑容，他总会做到——

　　

　　只要阿维里奥的欲望因为尼禄而起，只要他在高潮的时刻眼中会留下尼禄的影子。他就有着这样的自信，关于总有一天他会真正满足阿维里奥。

　　

　　这是他对阿维里奥的真正回答。

　　

　　而阿维里奥也的确这么回应了尼禄。在高潮的间隙，他听到有某个破碎的发音，从阿维里奥的齿间漏出。

　　

　　……他很确信那是有着某个发音的单词。

　　

　　那是从阿维里奥齿间，第一次在高潮时刻说出的，他的名字。

　　

——

 

　　阿维里奥醒了。从无梦的睡眠中醒来。

　　

　　即使已经无数次在这张床上与男人肉体交缠过，他却从未在这张床上陷入过真正的沉睡。属于这张床的触感介乎熟悉和陌生之间，只足够他浅浅地打个盹儿，却再难以让他重新入睡。

　　

　　尼禄的呼吸从正他的身侧传来，平稳地，有节奏地，却没有鼾声。

　　

　　这张过分柔软的床与露营地的帐篷布实在差别太大了，大到他无论如何无法说服自己，这只是在流亡途中度过的另一个“凑合一下”的夜晚而已。

　　

　　阿维里奥的脚滑进了皮鞋里，然后他尽量不发出一点响声地拉开了一截卧室的百叶窗——他还记得这个晚上月亮很好。

　　

　　他的记忆力尚且没有背叛他。至少，从百叶窗的缝隙里漏下的月光已经足够他看清房间里每一处的轮廓。

　　

　　他借着那点月光整理好了自己，在他悄无声息地离开尼禄的卧室的时候，这间屋子的主人仍然没有一点醒来的迹象。

　　

　　阿维里奥对尼禄的客厅并没有很大兴趣。范高提供给他们的公寓的陈设单调统一到近乎乏味。尽管如此，这个房间的每一个角落仍然在向阿维里奥尖叫着尼禄的名字，而这正是让阿维里奥莫名有些心烦意乱的原因。

　　

　　他的视线草草地扫过整间客厅，床边的桌上有酒，有散落着的烟头，一根火柴，还有几个不算太过干净的杯子：有的杯底还残余着一点没来得及喝干的酒的痕迹。周围的几张椅子上凌乱地堆着几件衣物，阿维里奥犹豫了一下，坐在了唯一一张还算整洁的椅子上。他对窗外的景色并没有什么兴趣，却还是再次拉开了窗帘。

　　

　　月光洒进这间屋子的那一刻，阿维里奥拿起了还剩半瓶的酒瓶，胡乱地拖过了一个玻璃杯，用袖口随便擦了擦后，酒液只需一瞬便已经将里面填满，阿维里奥却没有着急将它喝下。

　　

　　酒于他而言，同烟一样，苦涩的味道于他绝非是必需品，也谈不上真的喜欢，却是排解内心的最好手段。

　　

　　他需要这些来支撑自己，于是便日渐沉迷。这个比喻让他想起了尼禄，又是尼禄，总是尼禄。他的左手神经质地抚摸上自己的嘴唇，那里是冰冷的，而尼禄的嘴唇却是炽热的。他并不憎恨方才尼禄给予他的吻。他的仇人身上满溢着的热情，燃起的火焰，即使是阿维里奥偶尔也会心存羡慕。他们在上一刻做爱，温柔，缠绵，不疾不徐，比起暗巷中的发泄更像是一对真正的情人。

　　

　　他不知道自己为什么会留下来。他完全可以选择在现在离开。只是尼禄开口了，而他找不到拒绝的借口，或者他的内心深处其实也因为这个提议而出现了一点动摇——

　　

　　那绝不可能。

　　

　　即使他的仇人给予他再多的亲吻与温柔，阿维里奥仍然能感受到其中包含着的痛楚，那痛楚从七年前起就从未消散过，而他正依附于此而存活。

　　

　　做爱于阿维里奥而言从来只是复仇的工具。

　　

　　即使在暗巷中，在床上的某一刻，阿维里奥都曾认真地希望过，七年前的尼禄对着自己的背影毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机，而那颗打空了的子弹会精准地击中自己。

　　

　　某颗东西，定义接近于“眼泪”的东西，从阿维里奥的眼角缓缓滑落。它落进了阿维里奥一直握在右手中的酒杯里。阿维里奥低下头去，凝视着杯中一圈一圈漾开的波纹，然后仰头将那杯酒一饮而尽。

　　

　　酒是苦涩的。

　　

　　他不知道自己在那里坐了多久，也许一刻钟，也许一个小时。酒精仿佛仍然还在灼烧着他的喉咙。月光自始至终仍然是明亮的，而阿维里奥凝视着自己握着酒杯的右手，和它在月光中投下的阴影——

　　

　　那里是黑暗的。即使一切在月光下都仿佛无可遁形。

　　

　　他叹了口气，重新走回了卧室，仍然尽量地悄无声息。他并不想在这个时刻被尼禄窥探到任何痕迹，或者被对方问起任何问题。那滴眼泪溶在了酒中，消失在了他的喉咙里，就不该留下任何痕迹。

　　

　　然而，事与愿违的是，当他重新走到卧室的门口，就狠狠地撞上了他此刻最不想看到的人的视线：

　　

　　尼禄正坐在床边，叼着一支尚未点燃的烟。他看向阿维里奥，同样陷在月光投下的阴影里，却什么都没有说。

　　

　　阿维里奥并不知道他坐在那里已经多久了。他甚至无从猜测，男人是否也曾有一瞬疑心过，阿维里奥会在他睡着之后就悄悄离开。

　　

　　然后他有些后知后觉地意识到，他似乎一直未能听到男人的鼾声。阿维里奥好像已经忘记了，又好像总是不小心想起，就在刚过去不久的、只有他们二人的某段时间里，他已经习惯了在对方的鼾声中浅浅入睡。

　　

　　“阿维里奥。”

　　

　　尼禄在良久的沉默后终于开口。他拿下了嘴边一口没抽的香烟，将它随手丢在脚边，习惯性地用鞋底碾了碾。

　　

　　阿维里奥点了点头，算作一个回应。

　　

　　然后尼禄指了指被阿维里奥拉开了一截的百叶窗：“月亮太刺眼了。”

　　

　　对这个回答大感意外的阿维里奥耸了耸肩，却没有任何想要关上窗帘的打算，然后他的视线被摆在床头的什么东西突兀地吸引了：“今天是……？”

　　

　　他试探着地询问，得到了尼禄的另一个意外掺杂着漫不经心的回答：

　　

　　“昨天忘记撕日历了。”

　　

　　“这样。”他径直走向那本日历，用红色印刷的、写作“四月”的单词在月光的照耀下显得越发刺眼。

　　

　　然后阿维里奥毫不迟疑地撕掉了它。为了掩饰掉他有些异常的反应，阿维里奥不动声色地从散落在日历旁的烟盒中摸出了最后一支烟，用他方才在茶几上找到的那根火柴点燃了它。

　　

　　“已经是四月了。”

　　

　　阿维里奥低声说道，深深吸了一口，“下雪了。”

　　

　　他没有再去看他脚边落下的那张被他撕下来的日历，那个写着月份的单词被他的鞋底随意地踩过。他在窗边站定，咬着那支缓慢燃烧着的香烟，转而将目光投向了被百叶窗割裂得线条分明的窗外。

　　

　　“下雪？”

　　

　　尼禄重复了一遍那个含混的单词，“明明已经是四月了。”

　　

　　“是阴影。”阿维里奥仍然站在窗边，他看着洒进窗框的那些过于明亮的月光，雪白的，洁净的。与七年前的那晚几乎完全不同。

　　

　　他再次矢口否认道：“不是下雪——只是月亮投下的阴影。这时候会下雪吗？”

　　

　　“也许吧。”

　　

　　尼禄不置可否地说道。

　　

　　“……你喜欢雪吗？”

　　

　　阿维里奥低下头去，凝视着着百叶窗的边缘。那里几乎称得上是锋利了，正一点点将他的视野割成伤手的碎块。他并不期待尼禄的答案，他甚至不希望尼禄就这么想起，关于那一天的回忆：阿维里奥一直希望他提起的那一天，正好是七年前的那一天——

　　

　　那一天只是下雪了而已。

　　

　　他还记得冰冷的雪片。记得自己在已经不能被称之为“家”的废墟前的雪地上留下过的，名为道别的脚印。记得就是那场雪埋葬了他所有的亲人。

　　

　　而尼禄并不需要记得。

　　

　　那一天的雪，对尼禄而言不应该意味着任何东西。

　　

　　“我一向不太注意这些。”尼禄的声音充满了一种异样的烦躁，还夹杂着一点阿维里奥已经非常熟悉、但不总能察觉的怅惘，“不过，我不喜欢下雪。”

　　

　　尼禄没有向他解释。阿维里奥也没有向他追问原因。阿维里奥一向对已经有答案的问题缺乏探究的欲望，这一次他也不打算例外。

　　

　　于是阿维里奥陷入了沉默。一点烟灰却突兀地从烟头上掉落，在百叶窗上留下了一道抹不掉的痕迹。

　　

　　“……啊。”他低低叹了口气，伸出手去徒劳地试图抹掉那道他留下的阴影，“但是，只是月光的影子而已。”

　　

　　“七年前。”尼禄的话让他的动作凝滞住了，仿佛被冻僵了一般，阿维里奥停在了原地，“我还记得。我父亲带我完成我的第一份活的那天夜里——”

　　

　　“那天下雪了。”阿维里奥生硬地说道，将一个本来的问句变成了陈述句。他背对着他的仇人，又继续向他描述一个确信无疑的猜测：“你的第一份活……那天，是四月吗？”

　　

　　“我不记得具体的时间了。只记得那种厌恶的感觉……即使我后来再也没有想过，”尼禄发出了一声自嘲意味的轻笑，“但从那天开始，我就没有喜欢过雪了。”

　　

　　“罗莱斯不怎么下雪吧？”

　　

　　他问道，正像一个客居此地的异乡人，“这点上也许正适合你。”

　　

　　“是的。”尼禄的声音停顿了一下，“至少它现在不会。”

　　

　　尼禄在说谎。但阿维里奥并不准备指出这一点。有别的语句正从他的嘴边自然而然地溢了出来：

　　

　　“不过不巧。”

　　

　　然后他转过身来，对上尼禄那双略显错愕的眼睛，“我也不喜欢下雪。”

　　

　　而阿维里奥知道自己没有说谎。

　　

　　他的一部分被永远地困在了那个雪天里。也许就是那个名为安杰罗的男孩，在那个夜里摔倒在雪地里，再也没能够爬起的男孩。即使是在现在，他也仍能感受到雪片扑在脸颊上的的冰冷。和如影随形的梦魇。

　　

　　他的复仇还没有结束。远远没有。就像那场雪——它永不停歇。在他的心里投下永恒的阴影。

　　

　　是阴影。不是雪。不是别的什么。

　　

　　不过。

　　

　　“因为下雪天更容易撞车。”

　　

　　他硬邦邦地说道，用他最严肃的语气。

　　

　　他知道他的话起到了它应有的效果：尼禄笑了。男人向他招了招手，而阿维里奥顺从了他的暗示。

　　

　　他走到尼禄身旁坐下。

　　

　　“不敢相信。”尼禄说道，伸手从阿维里奥的嘴边夹走了那支已经快要燃尽的香烟，“你的驾驶技术还会让你平安无事地从雪天活下来。”

　　

　　阿维里奥没有理会他。

　　

　　片刻之后，他们一起笑了起来。

　　

　　“可我还活着。”阿维里奥佯装轻松地说道，“要现在去兜风吗？月亮的阴影可正在邀请你。”

　　

　　“抱歉。”尼禄看了他一眼，“嘁”了一声，将那支所剩无几的香烟叼在了嘴上，“这种谋杀手段太低级了。”

　　

　　“我也这么觉得。”

　　

　　阿维里奥说道，“还有烟吗？”

　　

　　“打火机坏了。”尼禄耸了耸肩，“烟倒是还有。”

　　

　　阿维里奥暼了尼禄一眼，懒得戳穿他过于显而易见的谎言。他接过尼禄递给他的香烟，凑过身去，在尼禄嘴边的烟头上点燃了那根已经被揉皱了的烟，然后深吸了一口。

　　

　　吐出的烟雾遮住了尼禄的脸庞。

　　

　　“呛死了。”尼禄半真半假地抱怨道。

　　

　　“那就别一直把烟叼在嘴上。”阿维里奥有些冷淡地回答，“你想用烟熏死自己吗？”

　　

　　“我从没这么说过。”尼禄眯起了眼睛，“阿维里奥。”

　　

　　“什么？”

　　

　　“愿意追随我吗？”

　　

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别注解一下：有关下雪（snowing）和阴影（shadowing），考虑到阿维里奥正叼着一支烟，因此发音含糊也是可以说得通的。
> 
> 是我个人一点点的小私心吧，总之，非常感谢看到这里的所有人！


End file.
